Kamen Rider Core
Kamen Rider Core is the main antagonist in the final portion (Movie War Core) of the film Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W featuring Skull: Movie War Core. History Kamen Rider Core is purely an energy-based Rider, he was created from the Sasori, Kani, and Ebi Core Medals, which appeared to house his consciousness, merging with the Memory Memory which held the memories of all of the older Showa Era Kamen Riders and the True Gaia Memory, thanks to the Pteradon Yummy gathering them. Because of these memories being housed in him, Core possessed various traits from previous Riders. The main source of his power came from a crystallized form of Earth's energy. The crystal was destroyed by Double CycloneJokerXtreme's Bicker Charge Break and OOO's OOO Bash. This, however, did not drain his powers completely, as Double and OOO had believed. Instead, it only removed some of his power, and in his fury he stopped (albeit briefly) OOO from assuming Tajadol Combo. However, this was only temporary, Kamen Rider Core was then slain at the hands of Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme's Golden Extreme & Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop. Personality Being an amalgamation of the memories of all previous Riders and their battles, Core believed himself to be the most powerful Rider, and being for that matter, in existence. He sought to use the power he had to rule over the rest of the Earth. He was arrogant, calling Double and OOO losers and worms. He responded with shock and fury when Double and OOO told him how he was nothing compared to true Kamen Riders, who protected the innocent at the cost of their own peaceful lives. ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2'' Kamen Rider Core appears as a boss in the videogame All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis As a monster powered by Earth's inner core, Kamen Rider Core has powers over it which gives him pyrokinetic powers, like burning anything that comes into physical contact or releasing a green energy beam from his mouth that can set a city on fire. Bike State Core can turn his lower body into a motorcycle called the Bike State, reminiscent of Showa Era Rider Machines, to increase his speed. Core's Bike Mode also proved to be durable enough to smash through dense rocks as if they were nothing. Gallery Kamen Rider Core AKRG.png Core Bike Form.png Kamen Rider Core.jpg Trivia *He is the first entirely CG Kamen Rider (all of the other Kamen Riders were actors and suit actors with special effects added to their transformations and finishing attacks) albeit more similar to a Daikaiju than a Kamen Rider. *He is the second Rider that can change into a bike, the first being Kamen Rider Accel. *He can be categorized as both a W Rider and an OOO Rider, due to him being made from a Gaia Memory and a set of Core Medals. *Kamen Rider Core greatly resembles Kamen Rider #1. *He is also the second Kamen Rider that is gigantic aside from Kamen Rider Arc. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Elementals Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist